Total Drama Reloaded
by EvilAngel666
Summary: After the success of Pahkitew Island Chris and Chef have decided to do another season...only problem Blaineley is co-hosting. Now watch as fourteen brand new contestants battle it out for the coveted one million dollars in challenges that will scar them physically and mentally...So be ready because this season is defiantly bringing the pain!...RATED T for mild swearing.
1. Audition Tapes

The camera turns on showing everyone's favorite narcissistic reality show host and his psychotic co-host/chef lounging in front of Chris's mansion drinking smoothies.

"Welcome back faithful viewers...after six successful seasons were back with a crop of all new vict...err i mean contestants to introduce you to...so with out further ado lets show you their Audition Tapes so you can get to know them bett..." Chris begins as Blaineley walks out.

"Chris, Chef" Blaineley says.

"Bitch" Chef growls.

"What are you doing here"? Chef asks annoyed.

"I'm co-hosting" Blaineley says.

"WHAT!" Chris yells as he calls the network...

"Roll those Audition Tapes" Blaineley says as they begin playing.

**Alice **labeled as The Gothic Princess **and** **Phillip **labeled as The Perfect Boyfriend

The camera turns on showing a boy. He is Caucasian, he has deep blue eyes that make you want to swoon, short and tidy brown hair that reaches the middle of the back of his neck. He is tall, thin and a little bit muscular. He is wearing a white button up shirt covered by a grey sweater, black dress pants and grey designer sneakers. He also has a black wrist-watch on his left wrist. He stares into the camera and smiles.

Phillip (with British accent): Hello Total Drama...my name is Phillip and i'm auditioning for your new season and so is my girlfriend Alice is but she doesn't know that yet...she's a little shy when it comes to these things...you see her parents and older sister died in a fire two years ago and ever since then she's had this barrier built up around her...and well I'm just hoping this show will help her lower that barrier and make some good friends…come on lets go meet her. He then heads down the hallway and approaches a door that says KEEP OUT UNLESS INVITED. He opens the door and we see a black colored room with rock posters on the wall and light blocking curtains hanging over the windows. We then see a girl laying on a black bed with a grey and purple canopy. She is Caucasian, she has olive green eyes, waist-length icy blonde hair with jet-black and violet streaks. She is tall and thin. She is wearing a black and gothic lolitta dress that ends just above her knees, a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, black tights and black knee-high high-heeled rocker boots. She also has a silver cross necklace around her neck. She's currently listening to her i-pod when she notices her boyfriend with the video camera. Taking off her headphones she looks at him confused.

Alice: Um...Phillip...what are you doing with that?

Phillip: Well sweetie...you need to get out and see the world...make some friends...socialize...so i thought it would be a good idea to sign us both up to be on Total Drama...say high to the producers...

Alice: WHAT!...NO NO NO...that show is evil I don't want to go any where near it.

Phillip: Oh come on Alice it will be a lot of fun...who knows one of us might even win.

Alice: No...please don't make me do this

Phillip: Just tell them a little about yourself...

Alice: I don't want to be on it...they torture innocent teenagers for there own sick amusement...and I get enough of that at school...

Phillip: (sighs)...I'm sorry sweetie but were going...no buts about it.

Alice: But...

Phillip: Nope...you need to get out and enjoy yourself instead of being cooped up In our room all the time...it for your own good.

Alice (flops face down on her bed): Ughh

Phillip: Well that went better then expected...I hope you make the right decision and chose me and Alice for your new show...thank you for your time.

He then shuts the camera off.

**Angel **labeled as The Manipulative Back-Stabber

The camera turns on showing a elegant bedroom. The walls are pure white, there is a canopy bed which has a white and pink canopy...we then girl sitting at her computer in her bedroom. She is Caucasian, she has ocean blue eyes, waist-length golden blonde hair with icy blonde streaks. She is tall and thin. She is wearing a pink spaghetti strap top, covered by a black off the shoulder sweater, a black mini-skirt and pink high-heels. She also has a silver heart locket around her neck and a charm bracelet on her left wrist.

Angel (with British accent): Hello Total Drama I'm Angel. As you already may have guessed, I'm going to win this competition. I'm from London, England, and I may come off as a fine English lady with quite the amazing accent. Quite the opposite, darling. I am fierce... I will do anything to win. Cheating? Easy. Manipulation? My specialty. But the greatest thing about me is I seem so very innocent. Nobody is going to expect coming the things I have planned. As my dear friend Alejandro once said, one by one, they will all go down.

She then shuts the camera off.

**Austin **labeled as the EPIC FAIL

The camera turns on showing a boy walking down the stairs. He is Caucasian, has short black hair, brown eyes, he is short and scrawny. He is wearing a black and red striped long sleeve shirt, jeans, black glasses and black sneakers.

He then trips and falls down the stairs. you can hear him yelling ow the whole way down. Then a ladder falls on him and a paint can hits him in the head knocking him unconscious. His older brother who looks a lot like him comes on screen.

Austin's Brother: Pick Austin for Total Drama (Gives Thumbs Up).

The camera then shuts off.

******Carrie** labeled as The Shy yet Hyperactive Sweetheart

The camera turns on showing a church...we then see a girl holding the camera...she is seen hiding under the seats. She is Caucasian, has green eyes, waist-length reddish-blonde hair, freckles, she's short and thin and she is wearing a white sweater, a baby blue skirt that reaches her ankles, nurses shoes and a cross necklace around her neck.

Carrie (whispering): Hello Total Dram my names Carrie and I really want to be on your show...now your probably wondering why I'm whispering...well you see my mom's a minister and if she ever caught me auditioning for a reality show she'd kill me...she thinks there evil and poison peoples mind so that they'll follow Satan and do all his bidding's...she also thinks that Chris is an unholy demon sent from hell in disguise. I really want to get on your show so I can have some fun for once and get away from her craziness...I mean she never lets me have friends over...not that I have any because everyone thinks i'm a freak...but she runs my entire life and I just want a chance at freedom...

Carrie's Mom: Carrie where are you...

Carrie: Eep gotta run...pick me please...

She then shuts the camera off.

**Christian **labeled as The Psycho Chatterbox

The camera turns on showing a boy writing on his laptop. He is Asian, has Short choppy died pink hair with yellow and orange streaks, brown eyes. He is short and over-weight. and he is wearing a orange tee shirt with the Total Drama logo on it, blue jean shorts and pink sneakers

Christian: Hello Total Drama I'm Christian and I want to be on Total Drama...I'm really really really fun and I love Total Drama like when Sierra gave Cody foot rubs or when Cameron ate that bug or when Heather kicked Alejandro in the groin or when Duncan got eliminated I really hate him he suck so much just like The Kardashians I hate the so much they are such fake trolls like all of royalty and squirrels I just don't trust them...did you know Oranges and Apples are conspiring to DESTROY US ALL!...anyways I love doing TD fan-fiction like when I did my season which had Heather and Alejandro go up against my OC's...my oc Amy won when she defeated her ex Conrad on to of the moon...(starts talking non-stop about his fan-fiction until the battery dies).

**Damien **labeled as The Spawn Of Satan

The camera turns on showing a auto-parts garage...we see run-down cars being fixed and put together...we then see a boy working on his motorcycle. He is Caucasian, he has chocolate brown eyes, shoulder length black hair with blood-red streaks. He is tall, thin and muscular. He is wearing a black tee-shirt, black leather jacket, ripped black jeans, black fingerless biker gloves and black biker boots. He also has a shark tooth necklace around his neck.

Damien: What's up Total drama my names Damien and trust me you want me on your show…I'm very unpredictable and the cops in my hometown know it which is why there always on my tail…I've been in and out of juvie a few times…I've stolen, made death threats, committed assault, defaced public property…i've even tried to kill my Ex...she was such a naggy bitch...but the one thing I haven't done is cheat a bunch of losers out of a million…so pick me Chrissy if you want a real bad boy unlike Duncan that wannabe.

Just the sirens are heard coming towards Damien.

Damien: Aww shit.

Damien the hops on his motorcycle and drives off knocking over the camera in the process.

**Eric **labeled as the Villainous Douche-Bag

The camera turns on showing a rather large boy sitting on a green leather couch in his living room stuffing his stuffing his face with donuts and Cheetos. The walls in his house are yellow and there is a portrait of his mom and him at Mt. Rush more. The boy is Caucasian, he has brown eyes and short messy brown hair that is covered by a yellow and blue beanie, he is short and very over weight and he is wearing a blue tee-shirt which is covered by a red jacket, worn out jeans, yellow gloves and white sneakers

Eric's Mom: Okay snookums are you ready to make your audition tape.

Eric: MAAAUM...your blocking the TV...

Eric's Mom: But sweetie don't you want to tell the producers why they should pick you.

Eric: Are you saying that they won't pick me...is that what your saying woman.

Eric's Mom: No sweetie its just that there is a chance they might not so I want you to make a good impression...

Eric glares a dark glare at his mother before turning to the camera.

Eric: Listen up you losers...You better Respect. Mah. Athoritah. or i'll kick you in the nuts.

Eric's Mom: I guess that's good enough pookie-bear.

Eric: Mom why don't you make yourself useful for once and get me more snacks.

Eric's Mom: Coming up snookums

Eric: Sweeeet

Eric then kicks the camera over breaking it.

**Keith **labeled as the Ultimate Party Guy

The camera turns on showing a wild party in an huge mansion...there is food, trash, drinks and people everywhere. The camera then focuses on a boy crowd surfing. He is African-American, has long black dread-locks that reach his waist, blue eyes, he's really tall, thin and muscular. He is wearing a white tee-shirt with a blue button-up shirt over it, jeans, and white sneakers.

Keith: Hey what's up Total Drama…this party I'm currently throwing is my ninth straight party this week….i'm always the life of the party.

Random Guys: You rule Keith.

Random Girl: Keith marry me I love you.

Keith: Uh…thanks well I gotta go Total Drama the party life never ends…pick me whoo-hoo.

The camera then gets knocked over and breaks.

**Kyle **labeled as the OCD

The camera turns on showing a boy hanging out with some of his friends playing basketball in his backyard. He notices the camera and smiles. He is Caucasian, he has brown eyes, short red hair that reaches his neckline and is covered by a green and black beanie, he is tall and scrawny and he is wearing a orange sweater covered by a black unzipped vest, black jeans and black sneakers.

Kyle: Hey i'm Kyle and I want to be on Total Drama...i'm not really a fan of the show mainly because I think its sick how you torture innocent teenagers with horrid challenges...but a kid from my town is also auditioning and I know if he makes it he's going to use his entire time on that show to slander Jewish people...me specifically...

Kyle then notices a patch of grass that is taller then the rest.

Kyle: Aww crap that's not even...

Kyle the runs inside to get the lawn mower which he comes out with a few seconds later...

Kyle's friend: Oh no here he goes again.

The camera then shuts of as Kyle cuts the uneven grass.

**Lexi **labeled as the Type-A Beauty Queen

The camera turns on showing a class room we see a girl handing out flyers to all her peers. She is caucasian, has icy blue eyes, long waist length ice-blonde hair, she is tall and is thin. She is wearing a pink strapless top, black skinny jeans, a black blazer and black high-heels.

Lexi: A vote for Lexi is a vote for freedom and equality...if you chose me for student body president i assure you i will fight for you

Camera Man: Lexi were rolling.

Lexi (Embarrassed): Oh um hello Total Drama I'm Lexi and I'm auditioning to be on your new season. As you can see I'm the running for student body president…i'm also the captain of the cheerleading squad. Winning Total Drama is defiantly one of my top goals before I become president or queen which ever is better…so pick me and i'll get a new soda machine in the cafe...shit i mixed up my speeches...let me restart

Camera Man: Sorry Lexi i got to get to class.

Lexi then tackles him and you can hear the sound of a young man's dignity being destroyed...the camera then goes to static before resuming showing a close up of Lexi's face...her hair is a little messy.

Lexi: well now that that little situation is taken care of...vote for Lexi

She then shuts the camera off.

**Lilitth **labeled as the Emo Chick

The camera turns on showing a dark bedroom...the walls are black and there are candles and skulls everywhere. The windows are boarded up. We then see a girl sitting on a black bed. She is Caucasian, she has stormy grey eyes, waist length black hair, and she is average height and anorexic thin. She is wearing a white tee-shirt with a black skull and cross bones on it, a black leather jacket, a black and grey plaid mini-skirt, black fingerless gloves and black knee-high high-heeled rocker boots. We then hear a boy's voice from behind the camera. We don't see what he looks like but we assume he looks like Lilitth due to being her older brother.

Lilitth's Older Brother: Come On Lilitth its time for your audition for Total Drama Reloaded.

Lilitth: Why?

Lilitth's Older Brother: Because it will be fun

Lilitth: What is Fun…Nothing but an illusion played on us humans….Just like were a cruel prank played on the universe by that bastard in heaven known as god for his own damn amusement we are all nothing but dust in the wind.

A little boy with short messy black hair then runs into the room with a new coloring book.

Lilitth's Little Brother: Look what mommy bought me.

Lilitth: She only bought you that because she doesn't want to feel any guilt about you being born a bastard child.

Lilitth's Little Brother runs away crying.

Lilitth's Older Brother: That wasn't very nice he's really upset

Lilitth: Well better he find out now then suffer all those fake happy years like I did.

Lilitth's Older Brother: Okay Pick Lilitth for your new show.

**Shaniqua **labeled as the Queen Of The Streets

The camera turns on showing a girl walking down the streets of Detroit using an i-phone to record her audition tape. She is African-American, she has short dark brown hair that reaches her chin in a japans bob, she has chocolate brown eyes, and she is tall and thin. She is wearing a black bikini top covered with a white fur coat that reaches her waist; she also is wearing black jeans and black high-heels.

Shaniqua: What's up y'all Shaniqua is here and ready to win the million dollars baby…I was raised in the streets of Detroit so I had to learn how to take care of myself fast because here if your not prepared the city will eat you alive…I'm a tough girl who knows how to work hard…this i-phone I'm recording my audition tape on took me three years to save up the money but it was worth it… another thing about me is that I don't take shit from no one especially spoiled rotten little bitches who think their better than everyone else…ooh they really piss me the fuck off…no stuck up daddy's girl betta fuck with me unless she wants to be sent back to daddy in a body bag….so if you want a real ass girl than you betta pick me.

She then shuts the camera off.

**Vodka **labeled as The Mental Institution Escapee

The camera turns on showing numerous trees and other plants deep in the woods. We then see a girl standing in front of the camera...she is slightly hyper ventilating. She is Caucasian, has purple contacts in her eyes, waist-length light brown hair with hot pink and electric green streaks. She is tall and thin. She's wearing a white long sleeve shirt with black stars all over it, a black and white plaid mini skirt, dark grey and purple striped tights, hot pink high tops, she is also wearing one of those panda bear hats the have the long paws attached that you can wear as gloves or as a scarf. She stares into the camera with the biggest smile on her face.

Vodka: Hi Total Drama my names Vodka and I want to be on your new show. The reason my names is Vodka is because my parents are alcoholics and they were so addicted to Vodka they named me after it. I'm a really fun girl and according to the doctors at the Mental Institution I'm crazy. I'm madly in love with this famous guy but he has a wife. So I was going to kill her so we could be together...i was even going to sacrifice her dead body to Satan my lord and master...but my parents found my planning room behind my closet and sent me to Rutledge Insane Asylum. However I escaped just to be on your show so pick me PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!.

Man: She's over here.

Vodka: Bye…..YOU"LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE HAHAHAHAHA.

The camera gets knocked over and breaks

**[END]**

The video's end and Chris is seen slamming his cell-phone into the wall...he then glares at Blaineley.

"Well it looks like Mildred is co-hosting" Chris says with a scowl.

"Well at least i'm not bald" Blaineley retorts as her and Chris began fighting.

"Great now i gotta do the outro...ya'll betta watch TOTAL DRAMA RELOADED OR I'LL SMASH YOU *BLEEP*-ING SKULLS IN GOT IT!" Chef yells as the camera fades to black

**Well here you have it my new season...tell me what you think of the contestants each and who you want to see win...have a nice day...bye :)**


	2. Ep 1 And So It Begins PART 1

"For six seasons we've brought you the most hilarious and life threatening pain on national television...we've been to Wawanakkwa, to the film lot, around the world, back to Wawanakkwa and to Pahkitew Island where our new season is being filmed...however this season won't be like any other Total Drama season...find out what's going to happen right here on..." Chris began before Blaineley cut him off.

"TOTAL DRAMA RELOADED!" she announced.

"DON'T STEAL MY LINES" Chris yelled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Pahkitew Island.

**(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Blaineley are fighting...she then kicks him in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Vodka who is dragging a screaming Christian and a depressed Lilitth comes in on a vine cackling...she then dose a cannonball and lands in the water. Vodka and Lilitth then resurface with Lilitth glaring at her while Vodka laughs manically and Christian begins cheering.

**(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see...i wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the snowy mountains where Keith and Austin are all having a snowboard race to see who's faster...as their racing Carrie is admiring a flower when Austin loses his balance and crashes into her causing them both to go tumbling down the mountain as Keith winces. Austin then helps Carrie up causing them both to blush

**(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the cave where Eric is trying to gain access to the main computer so he can take over the island but Kyle and Shaniqua appear and chase him out of there only for Anya to appear and trip Shaniqua who in turn gets up and tackles her. The two then start bitch slapping each other.

**(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a meadow full of flowers where Phillip and Alice are sitting down cuddling. They are both having a conversation when Alice gets pushed into Phillip's lap by Vodka who's laughing as the two of them blush insanely. They then begin making out as Vodka watches in excitement.

**(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na...I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be...i wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire pit where Angel and Damien are flirting with each other...they are about to kiss when Vodka appears taking their picture startling them...the camera the zooms out revealing the whole cast plus Chris, Chef, Blaineley and the logo.

The camera fades in showing a giant helicopter flying in the air…we then see fourteen teenagers all sitting in it as a storm begins to brew outside. The first teenager is seen filing her nails as she observes the others… she is Caucasian, she has ocean blue eyes, waist-length golden blonde hair with icy blonde streaks. She is tall and thin. She is wearing a pink spaghetti strap top, covered by a black off the shoulder sweater, a black mini-skirt and pink high-heels. She also has a silver heart locket around her neck and a charm bracelet on her left wrist. She stares at the others a cold smirk appearing across her face. She then turned to the boy sitting next to her, he is Caucasian, has short black hair, brown eyes, he is short and scrawny. He is wearing a black and red striped long sleeve shirt, jeans, black glasses and black sneakers.

"Hello dear…my names Angel and it is very nice to make your acquaintance" Angel said in an elegant British accent.

"Hi Angel I'm Austin and it is very nice to meet you to" Austin said shaking hands with her.

**Confessionals (it's the outhouse)**

**Angel: **So this is my competition…this will be too easy…but I should still be careful just in case there is someone else here as manipulative as me…

***static***

**Austin: **Angel seems nice…maybe we could become good friends…or just friends in general…I don't have very many.

**End Confessionals**

The two teens across from them were having a discussion…the girl is Caucasian; she has olive green eyes, waist-length icy blonde hair with jet-black and violet streaks. She is tall and thin. She is wearing a black and violet gothic lolita dress that ends just above her knees, a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, black tights and black knee-high high-heeled rocker boots. She also has a silver cross necklace around her neck. The boy is Caucasian, he has deep blue eyes that make you want to swoon, short and tidy brown hair that reaches the middle of the back of his neck. He is tall, thin and a little bit muscular. He is wearing a white button up shirt covered by a grey polo shirt, black dress pants and grey designer sneakers. He also has a black wrist-watch on his left wrist.

"This should be a very fun experience for both of us" The boy says in a British accent.

"Yeah" the girl replies unenthused.

"Come on Alice…I signed us up so we can get out of the house and have a fun time together… besides as long as were together we'll have a good time" The boy says grabbing her hands.

"I guess your right Phillip…but I still hate this show" Alice replies.

"Your scared already" Another boy in the corner comments.

"No!...I just don't want to waste my summer getting tortured" Alice replies.

"Pathetic" the boy replies. He is Caucasian, he has chocolate brown eyes, shoulder length black hair with blood-red streaks. He is tall, thin and muscular. He is wearing a black tee-shirt, black leather jacket, ripped black jeans, black fingerless biker gloves and black biker boots. He also has a shark tooth necklace around his neck.

**Confessionals**

**Damien: **Okay she needs to cut out the bitch act because its getting on my nerves…I came to win and I'm not going to put up with anyone's bullshit…if all you came to do is bitch and moan then get lost before I crush you…I'm not scared to crush a girl…what do you think I got sent to juvie for.

***static***

**(Alice and Phillip are seen in the confessional together with her sitting on his lap)**

**Alice: **Okay…I already hate this place

**Phillip: **Don't worry…I'm not going to let anyone hurt you

**Alice: **I know…I love you

**Phillip: **I love you too

**(They both begin making out)**

**End Confessionals**

Damien then took out a cigarette and lit it. He then blew the smoke in the air causing Alice to begin coughing.

"Can you please do that somewhere else" she asked annoyed.

"Hmm let me think about it…how about No!" Damien said blowing the smoke in her face causing her to go into a coughing fit…she then opened her bag and pulled out her inhaler.

"Hey you stupid git she asked you nicely" Phillip yelled.

"And who the hell are you" Damien asked annoyed.

"Her boyfriend" Phillip said standing up so he came face to face with Damien…who was a little bit shorter then him.

"And why should I do what you two ask"? Damien asked.

"Two reason's one my girlfriend's asthmatic and two I'll kick your *BLEEP*-ing ass" Phillip yelled.

"I'd like to see you trRRRYYYYYY!" Damien said trying to throw a punch at Phillip who grabbed his wrist and bent it backwards, he then flipped him over his shoulder and onto the floor. Damien then got up and walked to the other side of the helicopter grumbling something under his breath.

"Hey are you okay" Phillip asked Alice concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine…thanks" Alice said.

"No problem" Phillip said as they began kissing.

**Confessionals**

**Phillip: **I just so happen to be a black belt in Tai-Kwon-Do…I don't usually use my martial arts on others unless they threaten me or Alice…especially if someone threatens Alice…we've been through a real lot…I've already lost her once…that is not going to happen again.

***static***

**Alice: **Phillip is the most amazing person in my life…he's always there for me and I just love him for that…he really knows how to make me feel safe and secure…and how to forget that horrid night we experienced.

**End Confessionals**

Two more girls were watching what just happened between Phillip and Damien. The first girl is Caucasian, has purple contacts in her eyes, waist-length light brown hair with hot pink and electric green streaks. She is tall and thin. She's wearing a white long sleeve shirt with black stars all over it, a black and white plaid mini skirt, dark grey and purple striped tights, hot pink high tops, she is also wearing one of those panda bear hats the have the long paws attached that you can wear as gloves or as a scarf. The second girl is Caucasian, has green eyes, waist-length reddish-blonde hair, freckles, she's short and thin and she is wearing a white sweater, a baby blue skirt that reaches her ankles, nurses shoes and a cross necklace around her neck.

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SO COOL!" the first girl yells excited.

"TOTALLY!" the second girl yells excited.

"Hi I'm Vodka" the first girl says introducing herself.

"I'm Carrie…nice to meet you" the other girl says shaking her hand.

"Do you think someone else will fight because I wanna see more people get their ass kicked like the nasty troll who stole my one true love"? Vodka asked happily.

"A troll stole your one true love…oh my god that is so awful" Carrie said shocked.

"I know but thank goodness we gots British people on this season because all British people know each other so they can help me hunt down and kill that nasty troll" Vodka said.

"I'm confused" Carrie said.

"Yes…Yes you are" Vodka happily said as Carrie looked confused.

"Why bother falling in love when the world has no meaning…were all meaningless play things for a bastard who created us for his own sick amusement" Another girl next to them said. She is Caucasian, she has stormy grey eyes, waist length black hair, and she is average height and anorexic thin. She is wearing a white tee-shirt with a black skull and cross bones on it, a black leather jacket, a black and grey plaid mini-skirt, black fingerless gloves and black knee-high high-heeled rocker boots, "Besides were all going to die real soon when he decides that he's had enough with us...were all just dust in the wind" she said again.

"What's your name" Carrie asked.

"Lilitth…though I don't see why it matters…nothing matters" Lilitth answered

"Oh your so funny…your all doom and gloom…well I'm going to turn that frown upside down" Vodka said grabbing her in a huge death hug.

"KILL ME NOW!" Lilitth yelled in misery.

"Your really funny…you remind me of my OC Jacqueline in my fan-fiction Total Drama Back-stabbers" The boy sitting next to her says. He is Asian, has Short choppy died pink hair with yellow and orange streaks, brown eyes. He is short and over-weight and he is wearing a orange tee shirt with the Total Drama logo on it, blue jean shorts and pink sneakers. He holds out his hand.

"Hi I'm Christian and I love Total Drama and writing fan-fictions about it like the time I had Gwen form an alliance with Geoff and Ezekiel so she could vote Sugar out of the game because she was trying to get rid of her new boyfriend my OC Toby" Christian said introducing himself.

"HI CHRISTIAN!...I think were going to be best friends" Vodka exclaims happily as she shakes his hand.

"YAY!...i've got besties" Christian exclaims happily.

A few feet away from them sat a boy and a girl who are having a discussion. The boy is African-American, has long black dread-locks that reach his waist, blue eyes, he's really tall, thin and muscular. He is wearing a white tee-shirt with a blue button-up shirt over it, jeans, and white sneakers. While the girl is Caucasian, has icy blue eyes, waist-length icy-blonde hair. She is tall and thin. She is wearing a pink strapless top, black skinny jeans, a black blazer and black high-heels.

"So then I flipped on my skateboard and landed right on my ankle…broke it in three places…but now the cool thing is I can completely turn my whole foot around…check it out" the first boy says turning his whole foot around.

"Wow Keith…that is sick" the girl says.

"Thanks Lexi" Keith replies.

"Although it is nothing compare to vhat i did...I once rode a wild horse bare-back and she threw me fifteen feet…I broke both of my legs" The girl says.

"Wow now that's totally crazy" Keith replies.

**Confessionals**

**Keith: ** So far everyone seems pretty cool…I hope there ready to party cause I know I am…**(puts his arms up in the air)**…WHOO-HOO!

***static***

**Lexi: **I'm actually quite excited to be competing on this show…I know shocking right but I like to test myself…and winning a million dollars who wouldn't want to do that...but as usual i'm stuck with a bunch of losers...oh well I guess we can't all be as smart or as beautiful as me

**End Confessionals**

Near the door two more boys are seen fighting with each other the first one is Caucasian, he has brown eyes and short messy brown hair that is covered by a yellow and blue beanie, he is short and very over weight and he is wearing a blue tee-shirt which is covered by a red jacket, worn out jeans, yellow gloves and white sneakers. The second is Caucasian, he has brown eyes, short red hair that reaches his neckline and is covered by a green and black beanie, he is tall and scrawny and he is wearing a orange sweater covered by a black unzipped vest, black jeans and black sneakers.

"I can't believe you signed up for this show too fat-ass you know you won't win" The second boy says.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KYLE YOU SNEAKY DIRTY JEW RAT" The first boy yells.

"Drop dead fat-ass" Kyle yelled.

"*BLEEP* you" the fat one yelled.

"SHUT UP!" another girl sitting near them yelled. She is African-American, has short dark brown hair that reaches her chin in a Japanese bob, she has chocolate brown eyes, and she is tall and thin. She is wearing a black bikini top covered with a white fur coat that reaches her waist; she also is wearing black jeans and black high-heels.

"Shut up black bitch" the fat one said.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT SHANIQUA LAQUISHA JACKSON!" The girl screamed standing up.

"Yeah I did…what ya gonna do about it bitch" the fat one said.

"I'M GOING TO MOTHER*BLEEP*-ING KILL YOU…THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO!" Shaniqua yelled approached the fat kid menacingly.

"STAY AWAY!" The fat kid yelled as Shaniqua began beating the shit out of him as Kyle began chuckling to himself

**Confessionals**

**Kyle: **…**(sighs)**…sometimes the universe just gives you a freebee

***static***

**Eric: **Okay that black bitch caught me by surprise…but next time I'll kick her ass…then I'll beat the shit out of Kyle…that sneaky dirty Jew rat

***static***

**Shaniqua: **Okay that fat little troll is finished…you hear me...FINISHED!

**End Confessionals**

As the contestants were "getting to know each other" they noticed that the weather outside was starting to get bad so they went and knocked on the door to the cockpit to see why they were flying into a storm. They then found out that no one was driving. Chris's voice then came over the intercom.

"GREETINGS NEW VICTIMS…as you may have just found out no one is driving the helicopter your in…and your about to be struck down by a very violent storm and the grenade launcher I just sent at you" Chris announced happily, "So if you want to escape with your lives I suggest you use the parachutes provided and jump for it…although only half of them have parachutes in them…the rest have other things". The contestants all grabbed parachutes and jumped out of the door. As Alice was falling she opened the black and violet umbrella that she brought with her…it helped slow her down enough to pull the cord on her parachute letting it out. As she was descending towards the ground she felt arms wrap around her waist. She then looked behind her to see Phillip who also had a parachute. Alice then let go of her umbrella as the two of them began making out. Angel who was falling near them pulled her cord and a bunch of butterfly's came out.

"Help" she cried as someone grabbed her hand. She looked up noticing Damien grabbing her arm. He was holding on to Alice's umbrella which she had let go of.

Kyle was falling down when he grabbed onto Eric who opened his parachute.

"Get Off Me Jew boy…its time you died" Eric yelled kicking Kyle off.

Kyle then pulled his own chord and his parachute came out

"Yes" he cheered.

"Aw shit" Eric protested.

Shaniqua and Lexi pulled their chords and parachutes came out.

"Yes I knew I would get a parachute…I mean I am the most smart and beautiful…unlike some people" Lexi said as Shaniqua glared at her.

**Confessionals**

**Shaniqua: **Great not only am I stuck with a racist but now a stuck up bitch…ughh I'm gonna probably end up killing both of them sooner or later

**End Confessionals**

Keith pulled his chord and a basketball and flowers came out.

"Man this sucks" Keith said.

Austin pulled his and a hawk came out.

"Oh come on" Austin said as another hawk flew right into his face.

Lilitth Christian and Vodka pulled their chords. Sawdust came out of Lilitth's, a Chris Mclean doll wearing a parachute came out of Christian's and glitter came out of Vodka's.

"WHEE!...this is fun" Vodka cheered.

"I KNOW!...ITS SO MUCH FUN!" Christian exclaims excited.

"There is no such thing as fun…it doesn't exist" Lilitth replied miserable.

"Oh your so funny" Vodka said poking Lilitth with a sharp stick she found.

Carrie pulled her chord and her parachute came out,

"Yes!...I honestly thought I was going to die" Carrie said.

As all of the contestants neared the ground the contestants who had parachutes landed safely on the ground while the contestants who didn't…landed in the water except Austin, Angel and Damien. Damien landed on a tree branch and jumped down to the sand landing on his feet. He was carrying Angel in his arms. He then set her down while Austin also landed in a tree however he crashed into it and fell down to the ground smashing into every branch along the way yelling 'OW' as he hit each one before hitting the ground. Chris, Chef Hatchet and Blaineley then came into view.

"Welcome new victims to Pahkitew island your home for the next few weeks" Chris announced as Austin groaned in pain.

"Are you kidding me…you could have killed us" Shaniqua yelled.

"Yeah that was funny…okay Angel, Damien, Keith, Christian, Austin, Vodka and Lilitth since you all didn't have parachutes you are all on the same team…you will now be known as The Black Widow's…we'll figure out the Cree translation later…so that means Alice, Phillip, Carrie, Shaniqua, Lexi, Kyle and Eric you will now be known as The Destroying Angel's" Chris announced as the contestants split into their new teams.

"Wait but isn't this island artificial" Austin asked raising his hand.

"Yeah and no one would have known if it wasn't for a certain she devil whose name will not be spoken on this show" Chris said.

"Ooh you mean Scarlett" Vodka said happily.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!...god…now this season will be very different from season's past…" Chris started before Blaineley cut him off.

"Yes it will…because when you are voted off by your fellow teammates you will not go home…no you will board the boat of losers and travel to Boney Island where you will compete in duels against the other eliminated contestants to earn your way back into the competition" Blaineley explained.

"So basically your ripping off Redemption Island from Survivor"? Keith asked.

"Yep" Chris replied glaring at Blaineley.

"Okay now just like last season you will need to forage for your own food…we'll begin the first challenge in a few minuets which will determine which team gets Kinosewak's tree house and Maskwak's cave" Chris explained.

**Confessionals**

**Kyle: **We've got to do our challenge already…wow this show is much harder then season's past…and how come fat-ass is on my team…curse you Chris Mclean

***static***

**Eric: **Great just great the bitch and Kyle are both on mah team…well they betta RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH!...ore else

***static***

**Shaniqua: **Really I get the fat racist and the stuck-up bitch…I hate you so much Mclean

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now for this first challenge were going to be doing all out paintball war….except these aren't ordinary paintballs …they contain enough tranquilizer balls to take down an adult elephant" Chris explained with glee as the contestants looked horrified except Carrie and Vodka.

"Oh cool…I've never been hit with a tranquilizer ball before" Carrie exclaimed

"Me neither…well actually I have…just not enough to take down an adult elephant" Vodka exclaimed smiling crazily as everyone stared at her a little freaked out.

"I'm glad to see someone finally appreciates my awesome ideas" Chris said smiling happily as Blaineley yawned in boredom.

"Now here are your guns" Chris said as Chef threw paintball guns at them, "Have fun". The three of them then left the area as the two teams ran into the woods to begin the challenge.

**Confessionals**

**Lexi: **I am determined to win this challenge…I mean hello have you seen my team I've got Romeo and Juliet, a fat racist, a hyper nutcase, miss ghetto trash and a dork…oh well they'll all be worshiping me by sundown and if not then they will all be kicked off.

**End Confessionals**

Lexi turned to her team.

"Okay as the smartest and most beautiful on this team I elect myself leader" she said full of herself.

"Excuse me…who do you think you are"? Shaniqua asked annoyed.

"The fabulous Lexi Reed…I'm also the only one on this team who has experience as a camp counselor…unlike you" Lexi explained.

"And what is that supposed to mean"? Shaniqua asked.

"I think you know what it means" Lexi snarled as she turned around.

"Ooh I'm gonna kill this bitch" Shaniqua said angrily to herself.

**Confessionals**

**Shaniqua: **This bitch is gettin' on ma last nerve…next time she insults me I'm going to smack her so hard she won't know which way is up

***static***

**Lexi: **Ughh she is so ugly…like I'm sorry god beat you with the ugly stick when you were a baby but its not my fault so don't blame me

**End Confessionals**

As the two teams were running through the woods Angel stopped Damien.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me…it was very nice of you" Angel said.

"Yeah whatever…your welcome" Damien said walking off.

**Confessionals**

**Damien: **Don't get it twisted I am not nice…the only reason I saved her is because she's hot

***static***

**Angel: **I think I may have found a future ally…but for now I need some complete imbeciles who will do whatever I say…and I think I know my choices.

**End Confessionals**

Angel then approached Vodka, Lilitth and Christian.

"Hello dearies…I just wanted to ask if you all wanted to be in an alliance with me" Angel asked in the most kindest tone ever.

"Sure I'd love to" Christian replied.

"Us too…and with you being British you can help me kill the troll" Vodka replied dragging Lilitth over.

"PLEASE KILL ME" Lilitth said.

"HAHA…your so funny Lili" Vodka said.

"Perfect" Angel said.

**Confessionals**

**Christian: **Wow awesome my first alliance…this is going great…Just like the time in my fan-fiction Total Drama Reborn when Queen Redd tried to kill Alice Liddell in her sleep only to have Prince Wilfred save her and then…**(he continues rambling on as the feed cuts to static)**

***static***

**Vodka: **Oh my god this is more exciting then the time I escaped from the mental institution my parents locked me up in for trying to kill the troll

***static***

**Lilitth: **I hate my life

***static***

**Angel: **Ha this was too easy…they already trust me and that will be their downfalls…Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Scarlett and even the big bad Mal…there all just old jokes compared to me which is why one by one…they will all fall

**End Confessionals**

"Ooh things are getting good who will win the dreaded paintball challenge and who will be the first camper eliminated find out right after the break…" Chris announced as Blaineley knocked him out cold with a frying pan

"Right here on TOTAL DRAMA: RELOADED!" she announced as the camera faded to black.

**Teams**

**The Black Widow's: Angel, Austin, Christian, Damien, Keith, Lilitth & Vodka**

**The Destroying Angel's: Alice, Carrie, Eric, Kyle, Lexi, Phillip & Shaniqua**

**Well episode one part one is finished...this was supposed to be all one part but i don't have access to my laptop right now and my mac just doesn't work as good for writing...anyways R&R i hope you enjoyed the episode...have a nice day bye :)**


End file.
